Subidón de azúcar
by EDCGV
Summary: Goten y Trunks deciden celebrar una olimpiada de broma. ¿Que ocurre cuando incluyen a Maron? ¿Y si dos nuevos Sayans aparecieran? ¿Podrán los guerreros Z apartarse del punto de mira de los Chibis? Descúbrelo en subidón de azúcar.
1. Chapter 1

** Subidón de azúcar**

**Cap 1: ¿Olimpiada de bromas?**

-Trunks me aburro, ¿que hacemos?.-preguntó Goten mientras dejaba el mando sobre la mesa.

-Es una lástima que en la tele no hagan nada bueno, YA SE, solo tenemos que gastarle una broma a alguien.-dijo Trunks sonriendo mientras sacaba su cuaderno de bromas.

-Buena idea.-dijo Goten.-¿Pero a quien?.-pregunto Goten mientras hacia su pose Son.

Trunks ojeaba su cuaderno y vio una broma que le pareció graciosa.

-Goten, que tal la broma del tinte y la hacemos con mi padre.-dijo Trunks señalando la broma con una sonrisa malvada.

-Vale, porque no.-respondió Goten con una sonrisa.-¿!PERO Y SI NOS PILLA¡? !NOS MATARA O NOS ENCERRARA EN SU CAMA DE GRAVEDAD HASTA QUE NO PODAMOS LUCHAR MÁS! o...-dijo Goten asustado.

-No nos pillará, y si lo hace culpamos a tu hermano, que he oído que la semana que viene vendrá con su clase del insti. TENGO UNA IDEA MEJOR, preparemos unas olimpiadas de bromas.-dijo Truks alegre.

-¿Una olimpiada de bromas?.-preguntó Goten.

-Sí, llamaré a Krillin para que deje a Maron la semana que viene y entre los tres competiremos para ver quien hace la mejor broma.-dio Trunks.-Y los perdedores tendrán que hacer 4 cosas por el ganador.-dijo Trunks muy seguro de que iba a ganar.

-Acepto el reto, llamemos a Maron.-Dijo Goten con una sorisa.

-Vayamos mejor volando y así jugamos con ella en la isla.-dijo Trunks mientras salía de la sala seguido por Goten.-Mama.-dijo entrando al laboratorio de su madre.-¿podemos ir a jugar con Maron e invitarla para que se quede con nosotros la semana que viene?.-dijo Trunks con ojos de cachorrito.

-Claro id, pero volved a la hora de cenar.-dijo Bulma.

Goten y Trunks salieron de la cápsula.

-KINTOOOOOON.-gritó Goten mientras Trunks se tapaba las orejas.

-Goten recuérdame que te enseñe a volar antes de que me dejes sordo.-dijo Trunks provocando una risita de Goten.

Ambos chicos salieron volando y cuando estaban cruzando el océano escucharon un chillido.

-AAAAAAAAAAH.-gritaron dos chicos mientras se caían al océano.

-¿Que de que?-dijo asombrado Goten para no decir una palabrota.-¡HAY QUE RESCATARLOS PORQUE EN ESTE MAR HAY DEMASIADOS MONSTRUOS!-

-PUES TÍRATE Y BÚSCALOS, además, no son monstruos son tiburones.-dijo Trunks mientras se tiraba al mar. Goten hizo lo mismo y del mar sacaron a un niño y a una niña.

-Mira Trunks tienen colas.-dijo Goten.

-Son como nosotros, pero pensaba que papa era el único Sayan que quedaba. Llévalos tú y vayamos con Maron, Krillin nos dirá que hacer con estos dos.-dijo Trunks mientras emprendía el vuelo.

Ambos semi-sayans llegaron a la isla y depositaron a los chicos en la arena.

-Hey Trunks, hey Goten, ¿que os trae por aquí? ¿quienes son estos dos?.-preguntó Krillin acercándose a los dos chicos inconscientes.

-Nos los hemos encontrado cayendo en el medio del mar.-respondió Goten.-Y tienen cola.-Aclaro Goten.

-QUEEEEE...-se sorpredio Krillin.

-Podéis no gritar, mis oídos son muy delicados.-dijo Trunks.-¿Puedes mirar si están bien mientras Goten y yo jugamos con Maron?

-¿Donde estoy?.-sonó una voz misteriosa.-Hermana despierta.-dijo la voz misteriosa.

-Déjame dormir un poco mas.-dijo la chica mientras se giraba.

-AAAAAAAAH HERMANA TIENES COLA.-dijo el chico mientras le agarraba la cola a su hermana.

-AAAAAAAAAH SUELA QUE ESO DUELE.-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y mandaba volando a su hermano de un puñetazo.-HERMANO ¿te he hecho daño?.-preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-Sabía que pegabas fuerte pero esto es pasarse.-dijo el chico mientras se acariciaba un chichón.

-Hola me llamo Trunks, y este de aquí es Goten ¿Quienes sois?.-preguntó Trunks mientras se acercaba a los dos hermanos.

-Yo soy Aiden y esta es mi hermana mayor Elycia.-dijo Aiden.

-Podéis llamarme Ely.-dijo Ely.-¿Donde estamos?.-

-Estáis en Kame-island, yo soy Krillin.-dijo Krillin mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

-Señor Krillin, ¿Sabe como hemos llegado aquí?.-preguntó Ely.-Lo último que recuerdo es huir del orfanato con Aiden y escondernos detrás de una tienda y luego un resplandor.-dijo Ely.

-¿No recordáis nada más?.-preguntó Krillin. Ambos niños negaron con la cabeza.-Trunks, ves a jugar con Goten, Maron, Ely y Aiden, yo le contaré esto a tu madre.-dijo Krillin mientras entraba a la casa.-18 ¿Puedes vigilarlos?.-dicho esto 18 salió de la casa y se sentó en una de las hamacas a tomar el sol.

-Trunks me prometiste que me enseñarías a volar la próxima vez que vinieses a casa.-dijo Maron.

-¿Volar?.-preguntó Aiden.

-Trunks enséñanos a todos, ellos son Sayans así que no importa si les enseñamos.-dijo Goten alegre.

-Está bien, lo primero que hay que hacer es aprender a controlar el ki, Goten ayúdame ya que tu ya sabes controlarlo.-dijo Trunks mientras se sentaba en la arena y los 4 miños seguían su ejemplo.-El Ki es esto.-dijo Trunks formando una esfera de luz en sus manos.

-GENIAL, ¿YO PODRÉ HACER ESO?.-dijo Ely ilusionada.

-Sep, solo concéntrate y deja que tu energía salga.-dijo Goten. Maron estaba formando una pequeña esfera mientras Ely y Aiden la miraban.

-Si ellos pueden hacerlo, yo también.-dijo Aiden mientras se concentraba en sus manos. Los tres niños estaban concentrados en sus manos mientras los dos semi-sayans los miraban.

-Oye Trunks, crees que podemos invitar a Ely y a Aiden a las olimpiadas de bromas.-dijo Goten.

-Sería una gran idea, cuantos más más bromas.-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa diabólica.

-SIII.-gritó emocionada Ely quien tenía una esfera de Ki en sus manos.-Aiden en tu cara.-dijo mientras le lanzaba la bola de Ki a la cara de su hermano.

-ELY COMO TE ATREVES.-gritó Aiden mientras formaba una esfera de Ki a Ely quien la esquivó y le dió de lleno a la cara de Goten.

-YO TAMBIEN QUIERO LANZAR BOLAS DE KI.-dijo Maron mientras le lanzaba una bola de Ki a Aiden quien la esquibó y la bola le dió a 18 en la cara.

-Oh oh...-dijeron los cinco niños a la vez mientras veían como 18 se acercaba a ellos con un aura demoníaca.

-Mama... fue un accidente, yo solo quería darle a Aiden...-dijo Maron asustada.

-Señora 18 como la mayor y la que ha empezado la pelea me disculpo por lo sucedido.-dijo Ely mientras se ponía enfrente de Maron.

-No pasa nada, pero la próxima vez apuntad al viejo pervertido.-dijo 18 mientras volvía a la hamaca.

-Oye, ¿Quien te ha dicho que eres la mayor?.-dijo Trunks de brazos cruzados.

-Buenos soy la más alta de todos.-dijo Ely.

-Yo tengo 8 años, ¿Y tu?.-dijo Trunks.

-8.-dijo Ely.

-¿Que día cumples años?.-preguntó Trunks.

-No lo se... en el orfanato no celebramos eso.-dijo Ely triste.

-Yo tengo 7 años-dijo Goten.

-Yo 6.-dijeron Maron y Aiden a la vez.

-Trunks tu y yo somos los mayores, ¿Que te parece si hacemos pelea de esferas de Ki grandes VS pequeños?.-dijo Erin con una sonrisa parecida a la de Vegeta.

-En 3, 2 1 YA.-gritó Trunks mientras le tiraba una esfera de Ki a Goten. La pelea continuó hasta que Krillin salió de la casa.

-Trunks, he hablado con tu madre y me ha dicho que adoptará a Ely y a Aiden.-dijo Krillin.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ellos serán mis hermanos.?.-preguntó Trunks alegre. Krillin sonrió y asintió.-Ja Goten, ahora yo tengo más hermanos que tú.-dijo Trunks alegre.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Subidón de Azúcar.**

**Capítulo 2 : Más sayan más destrucción.**

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**-Trunks tu y yo somos los mayores, ¿Que te parece si hacemos pelea de esferas de Ki grandes VS pequeños?.-dijo Erin con una sonrisa parecida a la de Vegeta.**

**-En 3, 2 1 YA.-gritó Trunks mientras le tiraba una esfera de Ki a Goten. La pelea continuó hasta que Krillin salió de la casa.**

**-Trunks, he hablado con tu madre y me ha dicho que adoptará a Ely y a Aiden.-dijo Krillin.**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que ellos serán mis hermanos.?.-preguntó Trunks alegre. Krillin sonrió y asintió.-Ja Goten, ahora yo tengo más hermanos que tú.-dijo**

**Trunks alegre.**

**Y ahora...**

**#Capsula Corporation, West City.#**

**-¡Queeeeeee...!.-Grito Vegeta enfadado.-¡has adoptado a dos niños!**

-Si.-dijo Bulma quien seguía mirando la tele como si nada.

-Ya tenemos suficiente con el mini monstruo.-contesto Vegeta.

-Algún problema.-dijo Bulma mientras sacaba su sarten y la agitaba al aire.

-Ninguno.-dijo asustado Vegeta.

-Bién.-dijo Bulma.

-¿Cuando llegan?.-preguntó Vegeta.

-Esta noche, te llevarás una grata sorpresa cuando los veas.-dijo Bulma cambiando de canal ya que hacían un reportaje sobre ''El grán Hercules Satan''.

-Como si dos estúpidos críos humanos me llegarían a gustar...-dijo Vegeta mientras se iba a la cámara de gravedad a entrenar.

**#Kame island#**

-Goten, acaba de llamar Chichi y dice que tienes que ir a casa.-dijo Krillin.

-Jo... yo quería jugar más.-dijo este algo triste.

-Goten sube a Ely y a Aiden en Kinton, vamos a mi asa y luego te puedes ir.-dijo Trunks mientras se alzaba en el aire.

Goten, Trunks, Ely y Aiden hablaban mientras se dirigían a CC.

-Chicos hemos llegado.-anunció Trunks mientras descendía.

-Uoaaaaaaaah, Trunks tu casa es enorme.-dijo Aiden asombrado.

-Recordadlo, ahora es NUESTRA casa.-dijo Trunks. sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.-Goten, la semana que viene te quedas en mi casa, recuerdalo.-

dijo Trunks. Goten asintió y se fue volando a su casa. Trunks saco una llave y abrió la puerta.-MAMA, YA ESTAMOS AQUI.-anunció chillando.

-Trunks, preséntame a tus nuevos hermanos.-dijo Bulma que se acercaba contenta.

-Mama, ellos son Aiden y Elycia, pero prefiere Ely.-dijo Trunks señalándolos.-Ella es mi madre, Bulma Brief.-dijo Trunks señalando a su madre.

-Señora Brief, muchas grácias por adoptarnos.-dijo Ely con una reverencia.

-No me llames señora Brief, llámame Bulma o mama.-dijo Bulma mientras abrazaba a sus tres hijos.-VEGETA LOS NIÑOS HAN LLEGADO.-chilló Bulma provocando que

los tres niños se tapasen las orejas.

-YA VOY MUJER.-se escuchó la voz de Vegeta a lo lejos.

Un hombre bajo y con el pelo en punta apareció por la puerta.

-Bien insectos, gracias a la mujer os habéis convertido en mis hijos, no voy a tolerar unos humanos llorones en mi casa, entrenaremos para que seáis mas

fuertes que los demás humanos y ...-no acabó su frase ya que un golpe de sartén cortesía de Bulma lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

-No le hagáis caso, en realidad es un trozo de pan.-dijo Bulma.

-Trunks, tu familia da miedo.-le susurró Aiden a Trunks.

-Lo se, almenos ahora no estoy solo entre locos.-le susurró Trunks.

-Bien, ¿Quien tiene hambre?.-dijo Bulma. Los niños levantaron las manos y Bulma les indicó con la cabeza que los siguiera dejando a un Vegeta inconsciente

en el suelo.

Los sayans se habían quedado llenos de tanto comer.

-No recordaba que comiese tanto.-dijo Ely mientras miraba los platos apilados.

-En el orfanato no nos daban tanto de comer.-dijo Aiden.

-Pues comeréis así cada día.-dijo Trunks.-Mama, nos vamos a mi habitación.-dijo Trunks mientras se levantaba seguido por Ely y Aiden.

-Muchas gracias por la comida Bulma.-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Denada, les he dicho a las maids que os preparasen las habitaciones.-dijo Bulma sonriendo.

-Mama, yo quería que se quedasen a dormir conmigo.-dijo Trunks apenado.

-Trunks, ya jugaras con ellos por la mañana, se que si te dejo dormir con ellos no dormiréis y mañana cuando el ''príncipe de todos los sayans'' se

despierte y os ponga a entrenar vendréis a mi llorando.-dijo Bulma.-Ahora Trunks enséñales sus habitaciones que son las que están a tu lado, he puesto los

nombres en las puertas.-dijo Bulma retirándose.

-Seguidme chicos.-dijo Trunks andando hacia su habitación.-Esta es mi habitación.-dijo señalando una puerta con su nombre.-y estas serán las vuestras.-dijo señalando las puertas de su lado. (Imaginad en un pasillo habitaciones/H y su orden: H, H, H, H, Ely, Aiden, Trunks, H, H...) Ely abrió la puerta de su nueva habitación y se la quedó mirando.

-Yo no puedo dormir en un cuarto rosa, tengo 8 años y este cuarto esta pintado con unicornios y flores... Al menos el armario es blanco... Aiden te lo can vio.-dijo Ely arrancando la placa con su nombre e intercambiándola por la de su hermano.

-EEEEEEH, yo soy un chico y no quiero un cuarto de chicas.-dijo Aiden mientras cogía la placa con su nombre que Ely había colocado en el cuarto rosa.

-CHICOOOOOOOOOOS.-gritó Trunks llamando la atención de los dos hermanos que se peleaban.-tengo una ida mejor.-dijo mientras se dirigía a otra habitación con

el nombre de Gohan arrancaba la placa y la colocaba en el cuarto rosa.-Ely pon tu placa aquí.-dijo señalando la puerta.-Ale todos contentos.-

-¿De quien es este cuarto?, es enorme y sinceramente prefiero el azul que el rosa.-dijo Ely mientras miraba su nuevo cuarto.

-Era del hermano de Goten, ayudadme a trasladar el armario a la otra habitación.-dijo Trunks que ya había empezado a levantar el armario.-y la otra cama

también.-dijo saliendo del cuarto. Aiden y Ely ayudaron a Trunks y se fueron a dormir.

-Chicos despertad o no podréis desayunar.-se escuchó la voz de Bulma salir por unos altavoces. Trunks fue el primer en levantarse, se dirigió a su armario y sacó su Gi. Salió de la habitación y llamó a la puerta de Aiden.

-¿Si?.-preguntó Aiden desde dentro.

-Hey, soy Trunks abre.-dijo este. Aiden le abrió la puerta y se fijó en la ropa de Aiden.-Reconozco ese Gi, es de cuando yo era mas pequeño.-dijo Trunks

mirando a Aiden vestir con una replica de su Gi pero en pequeño.

-Gracias por el Gi, me encanta.-dijo Aiden.

-Denada, vamos a buscar a Ely.-dijo Trunks mientras salía de la habitación. Aiden llamó al cuarto de su hermana.

-Ely soy Aiden, ábreme.-dijo Aiden mientras llamaba.

-No quiero.-sonó la voz de Ely.

-¿Porque no quieres?.-preguntó Trunks.

-La ropa que puso tu madre en mi armario... SON VESTIDOS ROSAS.-gritó Ely desde dentro. Los dos niños se miraron y empezaron a reír muy fuerte.-No tiene

gracia... CUANDO SALGA OS ASEGURO QUE OS MATO SI NO PARÁIS DE REÍR.-gritó Ely enfadada.

-Ely, te traeré uno de mis Gi y una camiseta.-dijo Trunks aun riendo mientras entraba en su cuarto.-¿Donde los pongo?.-dijo Trunks con el Gi en una mano y

una camiseta blanca en la otra.

-Dejalos en la puerta dijo Ely.-Trunks los dejó y observó como una mano salía por una obertura de la puerta y agarraba la ropa y la metía dentro del cuarto.

Unos minutos pasaron y Ely salió con el Gi de Trunks puesto.-Me va un poco pequeño pero es mejor que los vestidos.-dijo Ely mientras se unía a los chicos.

-Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.-dijo Aiden con una mano en su estómago.

-Si, seguidme hacia el comedor.-dijo Trunks mientras andaba pasillo abajo.

-¿Como es que no te pierdes?.-preguntó Ely.

-Supongo que es por los años que llevo aquí y todas las veces que juego a los ninjas con Goten, además hay mapas en las paredes y si te pierdes le puedes preguntar a un robot que te guíe hasta la salida.-dijo Trunks. Los tres chicos llegaron al comedor y un robot los recibió.

-Bienvenidos señoritos, ¿Que desean para desayunar?.-preguntó el robot.

-Yo quiero el desayuno Trunks, y ellos quedrán crear su propio menú.-dijo Trunks.

-Recibido un desayuno Trunks y dos menús abiertos.-dijo el robot.-¿Que nombre le quiere dar a sus menús?.-

-Desayuno Ely y el otro desayuno Trunks.

-¿En que consistirá el desayuno Ely?.-preguntó el robot.

-Ayer comisteis casi tanto como yo, robot el desayuno Ely consistirá en 20 platos de tortitas, 1L de leche, 8 platos de arroz, 1L de zumo de naranja, 18

gofres y 10 paquetes de galletas choco chips.-dijo Trunks.

-Desayuno Ely guardado, ¿En que consistirá el desayuno Aiden?.-preguntó el robot.

-El desayuno Aiden consistirá en 18 platos de tortitas, 1L de leche, 6 platos de arroz, 1L de zumo de naranja, 14 gofres y 6 paquetes de galletas choco

chips.-dijo Trunks.

-Desayuno Aiden guardado, esperen en sus asientos, su pedido se les será servido en unos minutos.-dijo el robot mientras se retiraba.

-¿Estas seguro que podremos comer todo eso?.-preguntó Ely.

-Sí, y si no ya me lo acabaré yo.-dijo Trunks mientras avanzaba hasta una mesa.

-Buenos días niños.-dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a los tres.

-Buenos días.-respondieron los tres.

-Ely, ¿Porqué no llevas tu vestidito rosa?.-preguntó Bulma mientras miraba el atuendo de la niña.

-La verdad es que no soporto el rosa... y menos los vestidos.-dijo Ely apenada.

-Bien, les diré a las maids que retiren todos tus vestidos y los remplacen por ropa como la de Trunks pero un pelín más grande.-dijo Bulma.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Ely con una sonrisa. Una cinta mecánica se situó delante de la mesa y montones de platos empezaron a salir de ella.

-Desayuno Trunks está siendo servido.-dijo una voz robótica. Mas platos empezaron a salir.-Desayuno Ely saliendo por la compuerta.-y mas platos aparecían.-

Desayuno Aiden está apunto.-Al final salió una taza humeante de café y unas tostadas.-Desayuno Bulma servido, que disfruten de su comida.-Divho esto la

cinta se guardó. Y los cuatro empezaron a comer.

-Chicos, me tengo que ir al laboratorio, id a jugar y no rompáis nada.-dijo Bulma mientras se retiraba.

-Hey, ¿Queréis que os cuente lo que hemos planeado Goten y yo para la semana que viene?.-preguntó Trunks. Ely Y Aiden asintieron con la vabeza.-Bien, hemos

pensado en hacer una olimpiada de bromas.-

-¿Una olimpiada de bromas?.-preguntaron Ely y Aiden a la vez.

-Si, el que haga las mejores bromas gana. ¿Os apuntáis?.-preguntó Trunks.

-Dalo por hecho.-dijo Ely mientras sonreía malvadamente.

-El lunes diré las normas.-dijo Trunks alegre.-Ahora seguidme, vamos a la GR y así podremos entrenar.-

-¿GR?.-volvieron a preguntar Aiden y Ely a la vez.

-Es una cámara donde puedes cambiar la gravedad del planeta.-explicó Trunks. Llegaron a la GR y se encontraron con que Vegeta estaba dentro.

**Continuara...**


End file.
